


home

by yourstrulytay



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Dad Evan "Buck" Buckley, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23194294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourstrulytay/pseuds/yourstrulytay
Summary: set after 3x11in which Christopher Diaz is the smartest one of them all, as per usual.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 586





	home

**Author's Note:**

> Look I just... had a lot of feelings after the latest episode and needed to write about it.  
> Hope you enjoy!!

The last of Eddie’s guests have left his house and Eddie is exhausted, to be frank. He loves his family, loves spending time with them and even more so, loves how much they all love Christopher, but Eddie still needs a little time to decompress. It’s true that he is never truly alone, but he doesn’t feel the _need_ to be when his boys are with him.

Eddie hears quiet giggling coming from his living room and heads toward the sound to investigate. He loves his son, always, but sometimes that boy could be _trouble_. Instead of coming across Christopher up to no good, however, he finds Buck laying on the couch reading a book with Chris carefully stacking stuffed animals on top of the man. It’s clear that Buck is pretending not to notice the boy’s antics, and Eddie just leans against the wall to watch.

Sensing the movement, Buck’s eyes flick up and meet Eddie’s and he winks. Eddie’s lips quirk up in the beginnings of a full-blown grin and he can feel his heart stutter at the sight. He loves this man. He’s known it since he first watched him interact with his son. Anyone who could immediately love Chris as much as he did, and could make the little boy laugh with glee while also being a source of comfort was someone that would get an A+ in Eddie’s books anyway, but with Buck…

Meeting Buck was like a breath of fresh air after being under water for a tad too long. He was the sun; someone you couldn’t help but gravitate towards but also someone who would constantly brighten your day. He is every single cliché that Eddie had ever heard and _more_ and Eddie just loves him. So much. Of course, most importantly, Christopher loves Buck just as much as Eddie does. Buck’s featured in as many of Chris’ stories as Eddie is, to the point where his teachers at school are beginning to hint at meeting Chris’ “other dad.”

A high-pitched squeal breaks Eddie out of his thoughts and he looks up just in time to see a dozen or so stuffed animals flying in his direction. Buck is still on the couch, but he’s sitting up now, book cast to the side in favour of watching Chris attack his father with plush toys. He’s laughing loudly, head thrown back and for a second, Eddie’s breath is taken away. He’s beautiful, and he’s _there_ , with _them_. Eddie gets to have this.

In the next second, Buck is up on his feet and lifting Chris onto his shoulders and they start advancing on Eddie. Chris is holding a few more stuffed animals, grinning maniacally. Eddie has a brief moment to think _oh no_ before he’s being pelted by more soft and fuzzy projectiles. He pretends to be wounded and dramatically falls to the floor.

“Mercy! Please, Christopher, have mercy on your poor father!”

He hears Chris whisper to Buck, “Should we let him go?”

A whisper back, “I don’t know, do you think he’s had enough?”

One last toy thumps against Eddie’s chest, and he hears Buck’s snort of laughter and Chris saying decisively, “Okay, you can get up now daddy.”

Eddie cracks his eyes open and is met by two grinning faces staring down at him. Chris goes to say something but cuts himself off with a big yawn. Eddie glances down at his watch and notices that it’s well past Chris’ bedtime. He glances back up at Buck who shrugs with a look that says _well, what can you do?_

“Tired, buddy?” Eddie asks, already knowing was Christopher’s answer will be.

Sure enough, his son glances slyly away from his father and says, “No, I’m awake!”

Eddie hums and shares another glance with Buck. The other man grins and winks. _Seriously, that man was going to be the death of Eddie with all his damn winking_. He pipes up, “You _know_ , Chris, if you go start getting ready for bed, I’ll make us all pancakes for breakfast tomorrow.”

Christopher, never one to turn down pancakes, grins, “With chocolate chips?”

Buck holds out his fist for Chris to bump, “Of _course_ , who do you think you’re talking to, mister?”

Chris bumps their fists together and then takes off as fast as his crutches will allow in the direction of his room. Eddie, having watched this entire exchange, snorts and turns back to Buck.

“You spoil him, you know that?”

“Well yeah. _Duh_.”

“You are shameless, you know that?”

“ _Please_ , don’t front. You love it.”

“Well, _duh_.”

Buck grins at him and then turns towards Chris’ room where the little boy is already in bed waiting for the two men to come say goodnight. He gets a forehead kiss and a hushed goodnight from each before they turn and leave but a small voice stops them before they can shut the door completely.

“Bucky?”

Buck and Eddie share a wary glance, and Buck answers, “Yeah bud?”

“What did Auntie Maddie mean today when she said that you were a guest? You’re always here. You can’t be a guest.”

Eddie has to cover his smile. He has a very perceptive and smart son who doesn’t miss a single thing.

“I don’t think Auntie Maddie knows how much time I spend here, so she wanted to make sure I – uh – had good manners.”

“Why doesn’t she know that you’re here all the time-” the sentence is cut off by a yawn, “You belong here with us all the time.”

That’s what makes Eddie’s heart melt and he can see Buck’s breath catch. Buck raises his eyebrows at Eddie, silently asking him how he should respond, and Eddie just smiles back reassuringly. Chris is right, Buck _does_ belong with them, and if Eddie has anything to say about it, with them is where Buck will stay.

Buck responds, slightly shaky, “Yeah, buddy, I do belong with you guys. Tell you what, I’ll tell Maddie that if she asks again. Sound good?”

Chris nods sleepily and seems to settle. Eddie and Buck whisper a last goodnight and leave the little boy’s room. Eddie can feel his heartbeat tick up, and he grabs Buck’s wrist, leading him to the master bedroom. The action alone is not abnormal as Buck’s been staying over at the Diaz household more often than not, but Buck must sense Eddie’s nervousness because as soon as they get to the bedroom, he grabs Eddie’s face and forces him to look the taller man in the eyes. Buck’s eyebrow goes up and Eddie can feel the tension leave his body. There’s no reason for him to be nervous. Even if Buck rejects what Eddie’s about to ask him, he’s not going to go anywhere. So, he takes a deep breath and takes Buck’s hand from his face and cradles them to his chest.

“Chris is right, you know?”

Buck’s mouth quirks up into a smile, “That little dude is right about a lot of things. You’re going to have to be a little more specific here, Eddie.”

“He’s right about you belonging here with us. You belong here, always.”

“Eddie, what are you saying?”

“Move in with us.”

Buck’s answering grin is one of the most gorgeous things that Eddie has ever seen when he says yes.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I don't trust anyone with my shipper heart so as much as I want this scene to be a real, canon thing, I don't know if it ever will be. Until I know for sure, I shall write about it lmao!  
> As always, comments are super appreciated!


End file.
